Leubantia
|+'Räpîbléc üf Lübäntîzäf' Republic of Leubantia |- |'Capital' (and largest city) || Trilfuva |- |'Denomym' || Leubantian |- |'Government' || Parliamentary Republic |- |'President' || Îdwärd Zünlé Büns Wîrlä |- |'Prime Minister' || Ündräf Jümäs Krîzfärd |- |'Official languages' || Leubantian |- |'Ethnic groups' || 99.5% Leubantian 0.5% other |- |'Area' || Roughly 20-40, 000 square kilometers |- |'Population' || 24, 347, 562 (2009 census) |- |'Internet domain' || .leu |- |'Currency' || Leubantian Fîlä |- |'GDP' (PPP) || $7.426 trillion (2009 estimate) |- |'HDI' (2009 est.) || 0.964 (high) |- |'Time Zone' || Central European Time (GMT +1) (Standard Time) Central European Summer Time (GMT +2) (Summer Time) |- |'Calling code' || +426 |- |'Drives on the' || Right |} Leubantia, officially the Republic of Leubantia, is a country in the Baltic Sea, north of Poland. The country is a republic, with its President being Îdwärd Zünlé Büns Wîrlä. The first Leubantian state was founded in 1593 BC, but modern Leubantia has only existed since 1989. Origin of the name The name of Leubantia comes from the Leubantians, whose name, in turn, comes from an ancient Leubantian word meaning 'tough ones'. History Prehistory Homo Sapiens Sapiens arrived in Leubantia in 40,000 BC. These Humans eventually evolved into several Hunter-gatherer tribes, each with their own beliefs. The First States and annexation In 1643 BC, the Hunter-gatherers were ousted by several other tribes from the west. In 1593 BC, the first Leubantian state was founded, the County of Leubantia. The County of Leubantia annexed its neighbors in 721 BC and became the Duchy of Leubantia. In 753 AD, the Duchy annexed its neighbor, the Principality of Dyluria, and became the Kingdom of Leubantia. Middle Ages From 840-843 and 980-987 the kingdom waged war against Eastern Francia and later France in the Dylurian Wars. These wars were fought over Dyluria, which wanted independence. France backed Dyluria. In 998, Leubantia became Christian, and adopted the Roman Alphabet. In 1066, Leubantia fought against Normandy in the Battle of Hastings, beginning Leubantia's alliance with England. Leubantia was further converted in the years 1098 and 1137. In 1292, the guillotine was introduced to the Country. In 1300, the Parliament of Leubantia was established. In 1321, Jews were expelled from the country. Those who did not leave were executed. During the Hundred Years' War, Leubantia fought alongside England for the war's entirety. Age of Discovery and the Reformation Leubantia participated in the Age of Discovery, colonizing New Älpîpä (in USA), St. Fîlä's (in Carribean), and parts of the Gold Coast (now Ghana). At the same time as these discoveries, the Protestant Reformation reached Leubantia and, in 1534, Leubantia adopted Lutheranism. In 1602, the Leubantian East India Company was created with the establishment of Leubantian colonies in India. Leubantia was rewarded Filaport in China in 1700. Modern Times Leubantia fought against France in the Seven Years War, but gained nothing. Leubantia took part in the Partitions of Poland (1772, 1793, and 1795), and kept the rivalry with France flaring during the Napoleonic Wars. There was a brief Leubantian Republic in 1848, and in 1899 Leubantia agreed with China that Filaport was leased, and the lease would expire in 1998. Leubantia cut its ties with Britian in 1904, when it (Britain) signed a treaty with France. Leubantia thus signed a treaty with Germany, France's enemy. Leubantia fought with Germany during the First World War, and in 1919, Leubantia signed the Treaty of Bobigny, in which Leubantia lost its remaining colonies and other territories except from Filaport. Leubantia came into the Second World War in 1940 on Germany's side, and, from September 1944, Leubantia was occupied by the Soviet Union. On 28 April 1945, Leubantia became a Communist Republic. In 1989, the Communist Government was overthrown, creating the Leubantia of today. Geography Leubantia is smaller than Uruguay, and is shaped like a Cats' head. The country has quite a rugged coast. Leubantia is surrounded by water on 3 sides, but is surrounded by the Gulf of Gdansk as well. Leubantia has borders with Poland and the Russian exclave of Kaliningrad Oblast. Climate Leubantia's climate is temperate, like the UK, but slightly hotter. In the extreme north, it has temperatures similar to the Scottish Highlands. Politics Leubantia is a Parliamentary republic. The President is the head of state, while the Prime Minister is the Head of Government. Leubantia has two major parties, the Conservatives and the Liberals. The ruling party are the Conservatives, with the Liberals in Opposition. The President is elected every three years. The country's Cabinet is headed by the Prime Minister, and consists of the Deputy Prime Minister, Minister of Finance, Attorney-General, and several more. Leubantia's legislature is the Parliament. It consists of the Senate (upper house) and House of Representatives (lower house). The Senate consists of 100 members. Beliefs *Right to Privacy: Yes, everyone has rights. *Nuclear Weapons: Definitely not, they are very dangerous. *Freedom of Speech: Yes, everyone has rights. *Right to Protest: Partially, all protests must be peaceful. *Freedom of Press: Partially, all things published in the News must be truthful. Transport Road Leubantia's roads are ordered M (motorway), P (provincial), D (Distritial), and MÉ (Muncipal). Rail Leubantia's railways are operated by Leubantian State Railways, which is state-owned. Economy Leubantia's economy is one of Earth's strongest. The 'top companies' in Leubantia are the TSE 45, and the currency is the Fîlä. Law Leubantia's law is mostly unique. The laws are made by the Parliament, and carried out by the Senate. The Highest Court in the country is the Supreme Court. The 12 Provinces have Supreme Courts as well, and below them are District Courts. Below them are Muncipal courts. Life Imprisonment in Leubantia is 50 years. If one is wrongly acused of being guilty, they can be pardoned. Punishments *Murder - 20 years in prison *Arson - 15 years in prison *Hijacking - 50 years in prison (life imprisonment) *Fraud - 10 years in prison *Animal cruelty - 3 months in prison Administrative Divisions Leubantia's administrive divisions are the Provinces. There are 12. There are 3 territories: the Federal District, Välîgä, and the Salinfa Islands. The Federal District has frequently campaigned for provincehood, but no attempts have yet been successfull. Each State has a Governor, and a Lieutenant, the latters being more localized and less powerful versions of the Prime Minister. Military Leubantia's Military is one of Earth's strongest, since the country has known war for a long time. Foreign Relations Leubantia originally had bad foreign relations with France, which still continues, although Leubantia has been allied with France in very few wars. Leubantia, in contrast, had usually been allied with England, and later the United Kingdom, but these broke when the UK signed a treaty with France, but relations with the UK have very slightly improved. During the Communist era (1945-1989), Leubantia was a member of the Warsaw Pact from its foundation in 1955 until Leubantia became Capitalist in 1989. Presently, Leubantia is a member of the United Nations, the European Union, and NATO. Demographics Leubantia has a population of 70,047,562, as of the 2009 census. Most of the population is focused around the big cities and their metropolitan areas, such as Trilfuva and Zîbärmîv. The people of Leubantia consist of 99.5% Leubantian, and 0.5% other, also as of the 2009 census. Religion Leubantia's largest religion is Lutheranism, which is also the state religion. Language and Culture Language Leubantia's main language is Leubantian, which is spoken by nearly all of the population. The rest speak Dylurian, and immigrants speak their native language. Culture Leubantia has several pop and rock bands, among different genres. Leubantia has lots of buildings, of course, but a unique Leubantian architecture is virtually inexistant. See also *Leubantia Travel Guide Category:Nearly Real World Category:Leubantia